goddesskissfandomcom-20200224-history
Min You-hyun
"I'm what they call ACE pilot!" Min You-hyun is the pilot of the Black Shadow. Her medals can be bought at the Arena(1v1) shop. Personality Her ups and downs are quick, she has a ‘sister complex’ and don’t like her sister very much. Background Story Unlike You-young’s twin sister You-young, who struggled not to become involved in the army, You-hyun always wanted to be a soldier just like her father wished her to be. But, without the ingenious talent like her sister, regardless of her effort she couldn’t be at least half as good than her. The only consolation was the fact that her sister You-young did not want to be a soldier. She trained hard so that one day her father would approve of her. Suddenly, You-young declared that she was going to join the Forces. In addition to her gifted talent and her effort she excelled in every fields during her military service. A path, which You-hyun could not follow despite her efforts. Half out of curiosity and half because of her ‘Sister Complex’ she yells out to her with the question ‘why’ she did this to her, You-young’s only incomprehensible reply was that this was all for her. After this, the relationship between the two sisters became so awkward, and soon awkwardness became hatred. After You-hyun joined the Academy after her sister, she sometimes did crazy things just get her sister in trouble. You-hyun could only get the release of her temper by doing such crazy things. After her crazy actions continued on, for repeated days You-young expresses anger back at You-hyun, which made them really hate each other. War broke out when the two sisters graduated the Academy, and they were assigned to each battle positions, where they made excellent battle results in continuous victories. But one day, You-hyun wanted to take all the glory away from her sister You-young, she insisted to join the Back-up squad after You-young, not knowing what would happen. Unfortunately, You-hyun falls in to the Empire’s ambush, captured and brainwashed by the Obedience, and begins her real fight against GODDESS KISS where her sister You-young is. After many battles, she is defeated by the GODDESS KISS and her brainwash is cleaned by E-han’s kiss, and joins the squad. Skills Tactics (Arena) Using You-hyun * You-hyun is a stellar single target killer but tricky to use. Her concentrated fire is rather plain but it boosted to be okay by goddess of war passive. The purpose of this unit is for the Assassination skill. It is capable of dealing monstrous damage to single unit, enough to One-hit KO most unit. Very useful to kill enemy before they able to activate their HP triggered passive * Keep in mind though, As expected as early unit, You-hyun indeed have quite a number of drawback. *# 1st her assassination target a unit with lowest hp. This lead her to for most of time overkill the wrong target. *# 2nd She is not very durable and evade mode activated at very low 30% hp which not very reliable. * Despite her drawback, she's still a good unit if you manage to ramp up her survivability via Soyuz and healer pairing. She is quite flexible in positioning. If you want her to spam her assassination place her on front line. As long as she not facing 3 row enemy, she can survive long enough until healer help her. Otherwise keep her in middle column to keep her alive longer. Countering You-hyun * You-hyun is not meant to take punishment. Just concentrate your firepower to her without triggering healer. She also can be tricked to assassinate ignore ARK shielded unit like Petra and Elin. Category:Pilots Category:Scenario Pilots